1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mobile electronic device storage and charging technology and more particularly, to a mobile electronic device storage and charging system, which uses specially designed sliding rail assemblies to couple a cover shell and a wheeled hollow base frame shell, so that the cover shell can be opened from the wheeled hollow base frame shell through 90° angle and then moved to one lateral side relative to the wheeled hollow base frame shell, facilitating access to an organizer in the wheeled hollow base frame shell for the storage of mobile electronic devices in the organizer or removal of storage mobile electronic devices from the organizer conveniently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of electronic technology and multimedia information technology, mobile electronic devices with light, thin, short and small characteristics, including ultra-thin notebooks, tablet computers, smart phones, PDAs and etc., have been continuously created to serve people for different purposes.
For making an ultra-thin notebook computer, the related electronic components must have a high precision. Further, to avoid notebook computer damage during delivery, a protective case may be used. A protective case for notebook computer is known, comprising a bottom cover shell defining therein an accommodation chamber, a rack pivotally mounted in the accommodation chamber and turnable in and out of the accommodation chamber for supporting a notebook computer, and a top cover shell hinged to the bottom cover shell for closing the bottom cover shell. As this design of protective case is adapted for holding one single notebook computer, it is not suitable for use in a school, organization or company for the storage or management of a large number of notebook computers. In a school, organization or company where multiple notebook computers are prepared, the notebook computers may be directly kept on desks in a room. It is inconvenient to manage a large number of notebook computers in this manner. Further, the notebook computers may be stolen easily if they are directly kept on desks in a room.
Further, the use of a protective case for notebook computer facilitates the delivery of the notebook computer. However, when opening the protective case in vertical, the storage notebook computer may fall to the ground accidentally. Further, the storage notebook computer may be damaged during delivery if the protective case is heavily vibrated. Further, notebook computer protective cases or storage means do not provide an integrated battery charging function. A separate battery charger or power management system must be used and connected to an external power source for charging the storage notebook computer(s) for application if the power of the storage notebook computer(s) is low.